


Rough Day

by growlithe (EdGluskin)



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: AU (lmfao), Anal, Dominance, Established Relationship, Fingering, M/M, PWP, Rough Sex, Rough play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3815632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdGluskin/pseuds/growlithe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A firm hand kept him bent over the desk. How many times had he been in this position before? He could count on one hand, but his hand wasn’t exactly free at the moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JackDangerously](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackDangerously/gifts).



> PWP what more do you fuckers want. -Robert

A firm hand kept him bent over the desk. How many times had he been in this position before? He could count on one hand, but his hand wasn’t exactly free at the moment. His chin scraped against the wood of the desk his torso was pressing against.

The hand that was pressed against his shoulder blades disappeared down his back to his slacks that were starting to slip down his ass and fall to his ankles. The cold air nipped his warm skin and he made it clear how he didn’t like it. The man behind him ignored it. His blue eyes rolled. Typical Booker.

He wiggled a hand free from being pinned under his chest to scratch at his cheek. He looked behind him as Booker undid his pants with one hand, fingers fumbling with the buckles of his trousers. “Need help?” Robert chimed, but it only got a dirty look from the clearly horny and angry Mr. Dewitt.

When Booker had a bad day, he usually got out any frustration on Robert. Not in the bad way, oh no, in fact the redhead loved it most when Booker was a little rough. Booker finally got his trousers undone, and the older man pressed his cock against Robert’s bare ass, which elicited a gasp from the freckled redhead. “Uh,” He was about to begin, but the brunette had only moved forward to slide his button-up, vest and suit jacket up to just below his protruding shoulder blades. His arms were starting to cramp in this position so he wiggled his other arm free from restraint.

The older male fumbled behind him as he kicked his boots and trousers away from his feet, and worked on Robert’s sock garters. “The fuck do you wear these again?” He grumbled as he snapped them off with force and tossed both the socks and the broken garters to the side. Robert yelped and stomped his bare foot onto the wooden floorboards. “Those cost a bit of money, Mr. Dewitt!” He snarled, but Booker just slapped a palm against his ass to shut him up.

It always worked, anyway. Lutece gulped and bit his lip. “The…lotion is in the bathroom as usual.” He said, chin tapping against the desk as he talked from his position. Booker stalked off to grab it without question, leaving Robert alone to reposition himself against the desk to give himself more of a comfortable position.

Booker usually wanted to fuck wherever Robert was the moment he got home. Couch? Done. Bed? Dozens of times. Against the walls, on the counters in the kitchen, the desk a handful of times. Even in his work chair.

Booker came back into the room with the lotion, already spirting the light liquid into his hand.

“How much did you lose?” Robert asked calmly, fingers tapping against the desk as he waited for Dewitt to coat his index and middle finger in the lotion. He was quiet to respond, so Robert asked again. “How much, Dewitt.”

“Couple grand.”

“A COUPLE—.” Robert was cut off from giving him a snapped remark when two slicked fingers thrust into his ass. It had his toes curling and his back arching. He threw his head back, gasped from pain, but the burn was gone almost instantly. He sneered. Booker smirked.

Dewitt worked his fingers inside of him, thrusting them slowly in a set rhythm. When he felt Robert was fine, he added a third. “Ya know, eventually you’re gonna be loose enough for my full hand.”

“If you ever…s-say that again I will make sure your ass…will…will be full of a goddamn foot.” He retorted, fighting to keep his sentences full by just how skilled those fingers were at gently stroking his prostate. He was starting to squirm from pleasure.

“Looks like you’ve endured enough.” Booker sighed sarcastically, slowly taking his fingers from his entrance. The emptiness was the worst part for Robert, when Booker took his time stroking his cock with the lotion to get it slick and fully hard. He was so empty in that time.

He looked back behind him just as Booker was moving forward again, the slick cold head of his cock brushing against his entrance. “Got this?” Booker grunted, looking at him.

Robert adjusted his hips and legs, sighing sharply and nodding, looking back at him. “Yes.”

He slipped in easily. Must have been because of how frequently they fucked (made love? Were they like that? Lutece didn’t know) and how hard. Booker hadn’t bottomed yet, but Robert felt like he was slowly peeling that hard shell away. He hoped he could take Booker soon in the future.

Patience is a virtue he supposed.

Booker was already inside of Robert to the hilt, and he could tell Booker was frustrated because the way his fingers dug into the soft flesh of his hips got his skin breaking out into gooseflesh. There had better be bruises there tomorrow.

“Well? Get on with it, Mr. Dewitt.” Robert grumbled, turning his head slightly to glance back at Booker. The brunette furrowed his brows and smirked, pulling out halfway and slamming back in a little hard.

It had the desk sliding a little from under Robert, so he gripped the sides harder. He huffed and smirked. “Hard enough, big boy?” He teased, which received another hard, short thrust into his ass. He hummed, his gooseflesh getting cold.

He slammed again, and Robert heard that all too familiar sound of ass meeting hips. His favorite sound. It was so crude and personal and he half hoped the neighbors heard. He parted his lips and groaned softly. “Yes…more like that…” Robert whined.

Booker obliged gladly, getting a better grip on the redhead’s hips before setting up a hard and sharp pace. The sound of skin smacking skin grew louder and more frequent, and Robert had to restrain himself from having his eyes rolls into the back of his head from the white hot pleasure.

He was already hitting his prostate, and by this rate he wouldn’t be lasting long. “A-A-Ahhh..ah..easy b-big boy…” He gasped out with each thrust. “I-if you keep…this…up I’ll co-come early.” He gasped, and whined out as Booker slammed rather hard into his bundle of nerves.

Dewitt slowed down a bit and Lutece immediately regretted informing him. “I want a quick fuck this time, freckle-head…alright? So let it happen. I’m getting there too.” He said, and returned to his sharp and hard rhythm.

The desk scraped a couple more times against the floor, though barely a centimeter at a time at this point. Robert’s freckled hands were gripping the sides of the desk so hard they were beginning to cramp, and by this time Robert had let go of any “manners” and was lewdly snapping his hips back against Booker.

“Fuuuck Robert…” Booker gasped out, letting his head lean back a bit from the pleasure. “You sure know how to take a cock, eh?” He laughed out against the thrusts.

The Lutece man smirked and clenched around Booker as he fucked him. “H-hard to think your c…cock is my first, huh?” He said with a laugh. Booker laughed with him.

His thrusts started to get erratic very suddenly, and Robert was almost relieved for this because he was barely holding on from coming. “Booker…I’m…” He grit his teeth and suddenly tensed up, feeling his climax almost reach. Booker reached around quickly, pumping his cock to the brutal rhythm.

He came immediately after a couple strokes, come spilling into the brunette’s hand as he let go and cried out against the desk. Booker was close behind him, coming up deep inside of the redhead.

When Booker soon let go of his hips and slowly pulled out, Robert gasped and lifted his head, weak knees buckling underneath him. The older male had an arm under him immediately, helping him back up to his feet.

“Bath time?” Booker asked against the shell of his ear. Robert’s skin broke out into gooseflesh again when he felt lips against his ear, and nodded groggily. He was leaning against the ex-gambler for support. The scene took a lot of energy out of him. “Yes. You’re helping me clean myself of your come, by the way.” He mumbled sleepily as he was escorted to the bathroom.

Booker laughed and closed the door behind him, starting up the bathwater. “Yea yea, of course.” He said, corking the tub and turning to the sleepy Robert.

“I’m serious about those garters. You’re buying me knew ones.” The Lutece twin murmured as he rubbed a tired eye. Dewitt didn’t protest, just nodded and leaned over to plant a kiss to his flushed cheek.

The redhead smiled sleepily and leaned forward, kissing the brunette on the lips briefly before yawning. “Mmm…so what are we?” Robert asked, lowering his hand from his eye and gazing at him with tired seriousness.

An eyebrow cocked, and he looked down at the slowly filling tub for a moment. “I don’t know.” He said, in all honesty. “Half of me thinks we’re an exclusive item…ya know. Smitten boyfriends. But half of me just thinks I’m lying to myself, saying the only reason I hang around is for the sex.”

Robert laughed despite his tight throat and upset emotion, and leaned close to his shoulder. “Well, I can help you figure that out. Take a break from sex? See how that makes you feel?” He half joked. The threat of this just being a physical relationship almost tore Robert. His heart ached just from the thought.

“Yes.” Booker answered, in all seriousness. Robert brought his head up.

“Wait…really?”

“Yes. And if I can’t stand you by next month then I answered my own question.” He said, nodding slowly.

Robert bit at his lip, feeling his throat get sour with worry and emotion. “I can…still visit?” He asked. “You and little Ana?”

“Of course, Lutece. Yea. Just. No sex? I wanna see and make sure this isn’t just a physical thing.” He smiled at the uncertain Robert, placing a hand on his naked thigh before pecking his lips.

“Come on. Bath time.” He said. Robert smiled back at him, blue eyes swimming with doubt…and hope at the same time.

 

Turns out, that in the days to come, that was the best decision they ever had. Because not once in that span did he grow tired of Robert’s presence. In fact, he fell in love with him even more than before.


End file.
